It is known to use rather complicated structures to provide appropriate protection to the stator core ends of a dynamoelectric machine, such as a generator, turbogenerator, etc., from the effects of a fringing magnetic flux present within the end regions of the machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, for generators having a relatively large electromagnetic utilization, it is known to use a laminated flux shunt 10 at each end of the stator core 12. As better appreciated in FIG. 2, the laminated flux shunt has been mechanically clamped to the core 12 by circumferentially spaced-apart core support plates 14. The plates 14 are segmented to reduce their vulnerability to overheating when exposed to the fringing magnetic flux. For example, in a prior art arrangement of 18 discrete support plates, each support plate would typically extend approximately no more than 20 degrees of arc. Because the flux shunt 10 presents a stepped surface, each core support plate is made up of an outer plate section 16 connected through a step 17 to an inner plate section 18. Respective sets of insulated outer and inner bolts 22 and 24 are used to fasten the outer and inner plate sections 16 and 18 to the core.
Prior art support plates 14 have commonly been made from non-magnetic stainless steel or iron castings with a relative magnetic permeability of less than 1.05 times the permeability of free space to further reduce their vulnerability to overheating when exposed to the fringing magnetic flux. The low permeability and segmented shape requirements have led to some complexities in the design and manufacture of the end region of the stator core and associated structures, such as a structure 25 for bracing the end turns 26 of a stator winding. These design complexities may incrementally add to the cost of the generator and may not be conducive to reducing maintenance operations that may be required for servicing the machine.